Shadows: The End of it ALL
by xooxu
Summary: Naikona, a beautiful young girl who doesn't remember her parents, loses everything in her life.  Soulless, the beings tha are left when a Nobody dies, are to blaim.  But what happens when the girl recievs a strange sword that looks like a key? Lotza OC
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Why ask?

**Story: **Shadows: The End

**Author:** NARUfreak

**Summery:** Naikona, a beautiful young girl with no memory of her parents, has everything taken away from her, but the next generation of the evil. Soulless, what remains after nobodies lose there form, are to blame, but what will happen when she recieves a strange key?

**A/N:** I had this up awhile ago, but no one liked it, so I took it down. But a challenge on my forum was so perfect for this, so I put it back up. Chapter 2 is already done, so it'll be up tomorrow.

* * *

"KIRA!! I'm home! Where are you?!" 13-year-old Naikona ran though the small apartment she and her brother shared. She was small, and short, but she didn't care. Her long, soft, crimson hair fell down her back, sometimes tied off with a hair-band, but today it was left alone. Her natural deep ocean-blue eyes sparkled proudly as she waved her enveloped report card around in the air. Her school outfit flapped gently as she rushed from room to room looking for the tall brunette, pouting every time she open a door to find it empty.

"Huh? What's up Naikona?" 22-year-old Kira stepped out of his bedroom, his spiky brown hair looking slightly rustled. His just as deep blue eyes only half opened.

"KIRA-nisan! LOOK AT MY REPORT CARD!!!" Naikona yelled, throwing the orange envelope in her brother's face.

"Okay, okay, lemme see..." Kira took the envelope and began to open it. He pulled out a manila paper and turned it over and glanced at it. His eyes went wide as he looked at it more carefully. Naikona's eyes grew wide with anticipation as Kira stared at the card. "Wow, Naci, this is ... great! All 'A's! WOW! I've never seen this many As!! One, two, three ... SEVEN! Seven A+s!"

Naikona's smile grew wide as her brother praised her. "Thanks, Kira! You really helped! If it wasn't for your tutoring, some of these grades would be pretty bad!"

"Well ... there's only one thing to do now," Kira said matter-of-factly. Naikona gave him a confused look. "We have to invite Kai to go to get ice cream with us, of course! What else?"

Naikona's grin grew extremely wide as she glomped Kira. "Thanks, nisan!"

"You're welcome, now get dressed and then we'll go pick up Kai!"

Naikona hurried to change into her aqua tank shirt and orange short-shorts. She pulled a dark blue lace wrap around skirt on over that, then pulled her hair back with a blue ribbon. She slipped into her orange sneakers, and then hurried out the door to an awaiting Kira.

Kai's house was only a few floors down. Nacikona tapped on the door and heard some one shuffle around inside. Moments later, Nacikona was standing face to face with pair of gray eyes, a hot pink-headed girl her age, dressed in all pink as the owner. "Hi, Kai! Kira's taking us out for ice cream! Wanna come?" Naikona's happy voice pierced the air.

"Sure, just let me grab my key..." Kai shut the door and then returned in moments with a string around her neck, a key attached to the end. "I'm ready!"

The walk was filled the bubbly voices of the two girls as they walked on toward their favorite ice cream shop.

* * *

Nacikona crawled into bed, deciding that today was the perfect last day of school. She had long past dropped the habit of kissing the picture of her parents on her nightstand. She didn't remember anything about them, nothing. She only knew what her brother told her. Thoughts came flooding her mind.

_"Kira-ni-chan," a six-year-old Naikona asked politely, "what were mommy and daddy like?" _

_Kira's fifteen-year-old eyes lit up. He had always adored his parents. They were very important people, the keyblade weilder and one of the princess of light. "Well, mommy's name was Kairi, and daddy's was Sora. Mom was beautiful, like you. And dad was so funny. My favorite time of the day was when I came home. Dad would always tell some sort of joke to get me laughing. And I always would, no matter how much homework I had, or no matter if I was mad at my friends or not. I'd always just smile and laugh." _

"_Tell me a joke, Nako."_

"_Umm... okay, here. Three girls, a blonde, a brunette, and a girl with green hair, walk into a coffee shop. The shop own-."_

"_Kira, what's a brunette?"_

"_A girl with brown hair. Anyway, the shop owner looks a the blonde and asks, 'How'd you get your hair so blonde?' She answers, 'It's natural.' Then he looks at the brunette and asks, 'How'd you get your hair so brown?' and she answers, 'It's natural.' Finally, the shop owner looks at the girl with green hair and asks 'How'd you get your hair so green?' And so the green haired girl girl pushs her hand up her face from her nose to her hair line, 'It's natural.'"_

"_Hahaha! That's funny!"_

"_Yeah, dad would tell me jokes like that all the time."_

"_Tell me about mommy!"_

_Kira smiled. "Dad loved her mom so much, you could just tell it. She would always smile at him, and everything. When you were still in mom's tummy, dad would make sure she and you were always happy, no matter what. She was always happy. She was someone who could just make you smile, just by smiling at you."_

"_She sounds like the perfect mommy," Naikona sighed._

"_She was. And she was very special. She was a princess. She was kidnapped by a lot of people, and daddy always saved her. Always. Daddy was her knight in shining armor. His sword was the great Keyblade, and he saved a lot of people."_

_Naikona's eyes went wide at the thought of having a princess for a mommy, and a knight for a daddy. "Really?"_

"_Positive. I'm not joking." Kira smiled at his little sister. 'She won't believe it when she's older, but it's true. I've met Riku and Leon and everyone.'_

Naikona sighed. "I can't believe that I listened to him. 'She was a princess.' 'Daddy was her knight in shining armor.' Yeah right." Naikona laid back and closed her eyes, awaiting a new day, the first day of summer.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo ... what do you think? If you see Nako any where in here, it was Kira's original name, but I though I was too close to Naikona, so I changed it.

I've been really busy (doing nothing) so even though Chapter 2 will come tomorrow, don't hold your breath for chapter 3. Please. You'll turn all blue, then purple, then you'll die, and I'll have to clean you up before you start to smell all gross and stuff.

BTW, I wrote this awhile ago, when i was better at some fields, but worse at others.


	2. Ch 1: Where We Could Leave

**A/N:** I got bored, and this has been done for a while, so I just said, "Eh, what the fuck? Why not." Kinda angstful, but this chapter one, the first one a prolouge. I'm gonna try and update quick. , hope all NINE people who read this liked it. I'll do some changes to make it easier to get to.

* * *

**Where We Can Leave ...**

They came so silently, no one knew what they were. Or why they were there. But one thing was for sure. They were not to remain silent.

Naikona awoke to loudest scream she could imagine. The window beside here bed showed an orange inferno outside as flames blazed up the hundreds of stories. Ocean-blue was masked by the red shine that awed the young teenaged girl. "Kira ..." was the only thing that she could think. The victim screamed again, louder. It was too deep to be female, and they were close. "Kira ... KIRA!"

Naikona jumped up as fast as she could, sending her blanket across the room. She ran to the door and flung it open. Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Black creatures grew from shadows on the wall. A voice around her spoke.

"_Don't be afraid." _

One of the creatures jumped toward her.

"_Even though this will be a difficult journey ..." _

Naikona open her mouth in awe ...

"_You will complete it. So..."_

And ...

"_Don't cry. You will see everyone soon again."_

screamed.

Black enclosed her as the creatures attacked. She couldn't breathe. It was choking her. The floor below her gave way to the shadow as it engulfed her. "NO!! NOOO! GET OFF ME!! Get off!! NOO! Shit! Shit. Shit, shit, shit!!" The words were past her lips before she could understand what she was saying. She was afraid, no matter what the voice told her.

Naikona (a/n: I'm starting to hate this name. It's too long to type out each time. Her name is Nai from now on.) jumped out of the blackness and ran down the hall to her brother's room. The black creatures jumped on her and she shoved them off. She rushed to the door, torn of it's hinges, and stopped.

Blood. Did she need to know more? Yes, it was Kira. Ignoring the creatures as the piled on top of her, Nai inched her way into the room. Red splattered the wall, floor and furniture. Tears poured out of eyes. "Kira ... where?"

The blackness engulf her once again, but it wasn't the creatures. Nai swayed as she felt her consciousness leave he body. She shook her head and tried to clear it. Nai rushed forward and grabbed the monsters that covered her brother. As she pulled them off, she make out what they were doing. Nai fell over as she lost the ice cream she ate many hours before as the flesh ripped off her brother's body. Now she felt dizzy. Teeth sunk into her own flesh and she screamed. She pulled the demon of her back and slammed it into the wall. She had to survive. She HAD to.

She began to pull the black off her brother again, back as she did so, they attacked her. She, no matter how she wanted to, couldn't stay to save her beloved Kira. Nai would have to leave. "DAMMIT, KIRA!" Tears poured out of her with no stop. She clench her fist until her knuckles were white. "DAMMIT SORA, KAIRI! YOU ALL LEFT ME!!! NOW I'M ALONE!" She screamed as another set of sharp teach ripped into her, her should bleeding. "Fuck! I'm sorry I could help you Kira! But I have to leave. Please, forgive me." Nai hit the blackness into the floor, then stepped on its head, letting the black blood stream.

Still crying, Nai ran out of the black infested apartment and ran down the flights of stares. Things were worse out side, she had a hard time keeping the demons out of her skin, and the fire's heat was fully able to be felt. And then there were the bodies. Blood dripped from everything. Nai let out a yell when a splash of blood hit her in the head. She screamed when she tripped over a uneaten leg. The water from her eyes gushed faster when she saw Mrs. Kimio, Kai's mom, under a few black demons.

Nai finally reached Kai's door, which was broken in two on the ground. She rushed inside to Kai's room.

Naci fell to ground and let the black creatures attack her. She didn't care anymore. Kai's body, or what was left of it, was sprawled on floor by the bed. It was worse than Kira's body. She didn't scream as the many sets of teeth set into her skin. She flinched as one creature tore at her face. Then suddenly, she heard a crash out in the hallway that lead into house. She didn't care. But then she heard it again, but this time inside the apartment. "HEY GIRL! Are you alive?!"

Nai's head shot up as she looked at the man grabbed her and pushed the blackness off her. "Girl, what's your name?"

"Naikona." The man had blood red hair, and, despite the fact that he had to be older than 40, he look young at heart. His eyes were a sea-green, and there were tear-drop tatoos underneith them.

"My name doesn't matter. I'm just here to make sure you live. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not. I don't care if I live or die. So, therefore, I'm not afraid of what could kill me."

"Just come with me!" he said, more odered; he had not time to go depressed. He ran out of the house, carrying Nai bridal style. Suddenly, a black portal appeared in front of them. The man stopped and put Nai down, "Naikona, I need you to keep running as fast as you can straight. No matter what. You can't stop until you know that you should. You might not be able to see in here, just keep running straight. Got it? Go!!"

Naci wasn't about to question anything he said. She didn't care. She ran as fast as she could into the black.

* * *

So, what do you think? Sucks huh? Please review for both chapter one and two, since I can't get enough. Oh. And my inspiration is Pink's "Mizzunderstood". I think that's funny. And I want to know if I should make a real story with this idea. You know, Soulless and and Naci? Just without the KH and FF ties. I was going to originally do that, but then I started thinking "heartless" in stead of "shadows". And then it kinda made more sense.

Question for chapter 3: Who should be at the end of the portal, Leon or Cloud? I've gotta story either way. REVIEW TO ANSWER! SO REVIEW! YOU KNOW, **PRESS THAT DAMN BUTTON DOWN THERE AND TYPE SOMETHING!**


End file.
